


empty sheath

by sumirufus



Series: mirrored existence [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, continues to make myself and hakuno suffer, dont touch me im still not over the end of extra, hakuno/saber is real and strong and it is my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumirufus/pseuds/sumirufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emiya brings a girl to the archery club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty sheath

Emiya brings a girl to the archery club today.

Hakuno can tell Sakura is jealous, and she feels sorry for her junior. She doesn't pay much attention to Emiya and his guest for now, instead helping some of the newer members with their stances and knocking their arrows. She isn't especially close to him anyway, just knows him via Issei and Miss Fujimura. So really, it's not any business of hers who her classmate brings to the club.

But they stay late, and watch the club practice, and that's when Hakuno starts to take notice of the girl with him.

She's beautiful, almost otherworldly. Hakuno's head fills with embarrassingly cheesy metaphors looking at her, trying to figure out how to properly describe the blonde intruder. In the end she settles with "indescribable". She's a king, a queen, prince and princess all at once. 

Yet at the same time, looking at her hurts. Looking at her gives Hakuno a feeling of longing and loneliness and she feels like she might cry. But the strangest thing of all is that despite these conflicting feelings she has upon looking at Emiya's friend, it is not her she feels them for.

A memory, brief and fleeting, surfaces; she remembers red, a red dress, and a petite figure that protected her. She remembers a proclamation of love. She remembers arms around her in the water, remembers falling into slumber while being embraced by an emperor.

"Senpai," One of her juniors is addressing her, surprised. "Are you crying?"

She lifts her hand to her face and is startled to find tears on her cheeks. She hurriedly wipes them away with the backs of her hands and shakes her head. She can't afford to act like this during club hours.

"I'm fine," She replies, proud of how her voice stays steady. "Let's continue."

She doesn't look at Emiya's friend for the rest of practice. She walks herself through the eight steps and empties herself completely, eyes on the target, hands on the bow. She looses arrow after arrow but only one hits the bullseye.

She prefers the feeling of focused emptiness to the aching loneliness she feels as she looks at the pile of pillows on her bed that night. Someone else should be there, she thinks, someone vibrant and proud and strong.

But no one is there.

Hakuno finds herself glancing behind her hopefully on the way to school the next day, as though she expects the bearer of a red dress and proud smile to be following her, like she should be.

**Author's Note:**

> have i ever written a proper shipfic for fate? no. will i ever? not if i can continue to torment hakuno.
> 
> i may have written implied gilhaku first but saber/hakuno is my otp don't touch me
> 
> cooked up in about 30 minutes. i really need a beta reader jfc


End file.
